Padre primerizo
by Ai Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Serie de drabbles de la vida de Kakashi como padre...sobrevivira a su pequeño demonio?
1. Chapter 1

Padre primerizo

***Pequeño monstruo***

¿Quién no estaría feliz? Era papá, el más feliz del mundo según él…eso fue los primeros momentos, ahora se arrepentía de por vida el haber tenido un hijo…no, no era tan cruel pero el simple hecho de pensar que podía viajar en el tiempo y evitar esta "tragedia" rondaba una y otra vez en su pervertida mente.

Bueno los primeros meses fue peor ¿o mejor? Al menos antes se repetía una y otra vez que era un bebé y no sabía lo que el pequeño hacía, pero ahora que tenía un año de edad parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Se quedó viendo a su pequeño monstrico fijamente, este jugaba con un pequeño peluche que era del Kyuubi, se lo había regalado su viejo alumno cuando nació y parece que le gustó bastante…quizás fue porque le sellaron al biju de cinco colas…no, averiguo la vida del anterior jinchuuriki del Gobi y no era así, ni siquiera de bebé fue tan "así".

¿Entonces por qué? Recuerda cuando fue a visitar a su viejo amigo castaño y admiró a su pequeña hija, tranquila ni siquiera lloraba cuanto mucho si le daba hambre gimoteaba un poco pero hasta ahí, pero su hijo no era así ese cuando tenía hambre lloraba hasta destruir las ventanas, por decirlo así.

Respiró hondo y luego tomó al pequeño en brazos, le cambio la ropita y salió de la casa ¿Cómo a Hanare se le ocurría salir con Kurenai teniendo un bebé que cuidar? ¿Qué clase de madre abandona a su hijo de esa manera? ¿Cómo sale sin pensar en las necesidades de su pequeño niño que no sabe nada del mundo, de la vida y de los malos ninjas que andan en la calle?

_Es bueno que pasen un tiempo padre e hijo_

Esa oración le daba dolor de cabeza, definitivamente no tendría más hijos nunca, nunca, nunca es más se maldecía por aceptar la petición de su amada esposa, aunque viéndolo por el lado positivo…ese pequeño monstruo es el resultado de una noche de sexo fuerte, eso era lo único que le hacía sentir bien y seguir adelante pero…desde ese día fue la última vez, es más ya no podía ni besar a su esposa porque el monstruo de un año se interponía y le abarrotaba toda la atención de la mujer.

Llegó al parque y se encontró con su buen amigo Yamato o Tenzo como prefieran llamarle. Como envidiaba a Gai en estos momentos, el no tuvo hijos ni se casó sigue la vida de soltero disfrutando de…la poca juventud que le queda por decirlo así. Se sentó en el banco junto a su amigo que jugaba tiernamente con su pequeña, esa niña era una dulzura con sus cortos cabellos marrones y brillantes ojitos negros.

—Hola Kakashi—saludó el castaño sonriendo.

—Hola Tenzo—saludó sin ánimos pareciendo la persona más deprimida de la historia.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo mal—preguntó preocupado el hombre del elemento madera.

—Hanare está en la aldea de las aguas termales con Kurenai, ella se llevó al pequeño Hiruzen pero Hanare me dejó a Sakumo—lloriqueo el peli plateado mirando a la "cosa" de un año, cabellos plateados y ojos negros ¿por qué Hanare no se lo llevo? Ah cierto, apenas tiene un año ¿Y por qué Kurenai si se pudo llevar a Hiruzen? Ah cierto, él tiene cuatro años.

—Vamos Kakashi, es tu hijo y debes pasar tiempo con él. Yugao y yo siempre estamos peleando por estar con Yushiko—quiso animarle mirando a su pequeña niña.

—No es lo mismo Tenzo, este niño es un monstruo llora por todo, quiero irme a leer y no puedo porque comienza con sus dramas—en verdad el hombre del sharingan es quien estaba dramatizando.

—No seas dramático Kakashi, es solo un niño no sabe lo que hace solo quiere tu atención—sonrió intentando reconfortarle.

—No me deja estar con mi esposa y cuando lo consigo me aparta de ella para luego mirarme sonriendo de la forma más macabra posible—miró al niño como si se tratara de una abominable criatura.

El castaño miró al pequeño Hatake arqueando una ceja, el pequeño también le miró con toda la inocencia del mundo.

—Creo que exageras—se dirigió al mayor aun arqueando una ceja algo serio.

—Eres igual a Hanare—murmuró inflando sus mejillas—es mas todos son iguales a Hanare.

En realidad, a todos les parecía adorable el pequeño "clon" del ninja copia, era la cosa más linda que se pueda ver, eso era lo que opinaban todos, todos menos Kakashi quien seguía advirtiendo que en realidad no era más que un demonio disfrazado de bebé.

— ¿Me lo cambias por tu hija?

—No.

…

***Ramen***

Pequeño monstruo Hatake estaba acostado en su cama, si su cama ya no es cuna porque tiene tres años y medio, mientras su padre estaba en el sofá leyendo su libro "Icha Icha, crónicas de una noche" que era el nuevo libro que había hecho Jiraiya basándose un poco en "los problemas" de Kakashi. Este estaba realmente feliz de poder estar en la sala leyendo con total tranquilidad, ya que su clon estaba dormido y Hanare salió de compras con Kurenai, Hinata, Sakura, Yugao e Ino, hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera llevado al mini monstruo pero por un momento pensó que Hanare debía distraerse un poco y si se llevaba al monstruo de cabellos plateados no lo conseguiría.

Ahora que se lo pensaba bien, todos vivían relajados desde que la guerra acabó hace cinco años más o menos, muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces como que Naruto se había casado con Hinata y ella tenía unos tres meses de embarazo, igualmente Sasuke al volver a la aldea se casó con Sakura y ya tienen un hijo de cuatro meses llamado Fugaku que se parece mucho a Sasuke.

Valla que las cosas cambiaban con el pasar del tiempo, sin en el pasado le hubieran dicho que Sasuke se casaría con Sakura tomaría a esa persona por loco, pero ahora tienen un hijo y todo. ¿Y Sai y Tenzo? Bueno Sai era el jefe de ANBU root y también tiene un hijo ya de apenas dos meses llamado Yuuki, y bueno Tenzo se casó con Yugao y tiene a su pequeña Yushiko de tres años recién cumplidos.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el mini monstruo Hatake que salió de su habitación aun adormilado ¿Por qué Kami? ¿Por qué?, si era un día de "madres" ¿por qué Hanare no se lo llevo? Cierto, cierto se tiene que relajar además no es del todo de madres ya que Ino y Hinata apenas van por ese camino y el pequeño Fugaku está siendo cuidado por Sasuke, de igual manera Tenzo está cuidando de Yushiko.

— ¿Papi que haces?—preguntó el pequeño Sakumo, realmente en que estaba pensando para ponerle el honorable nombre de su padre.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el mayor bajando su libro para mirar a su mini yo.

—Tengo hambre—respondió frotándose uno de sus ojitos, realmente se veía angelical…menos para Kakashi.

Con toda la pereza del mundo Hatake mayor se levantó del sillón y se encaminó a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para el pequeño Sakumo, este se sentó en uno de los cojines de la pequeña mesa esperando que su padre le diera algo. No pasó mucho para que Kakashi le sirviera un poco de…ramen, ¿en qué pensaba? ¿En Naruto?

—Papi… ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó confundido el niño.

—Es la comida favorita de Hokage-sama—dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara para luego sentarse en un cojín junto a él y darle de poco en poco el ramen, aunque pensándolo bien él también tenía hambre así que se bajó la máscara y también comía un poco. No había problema en que su monstruo viera su cara, era su hijo y no era la primera vez.

Fue curioso, generalmente es Hanare quien le da la comida a mini monstruo Hatake, y ahora que era él sentía un pequeño lazo con su niño, quizás no fuera del todo un monstruo quizás podrían llevarse bien…eso fue lo que pensó antes de que el niño tirara la taza caliente de ramen en sus piernas.

…

***Parque***

Pequeño monstruo Hatake de cinco años jugaba en el parque con Hiruzen de ocho, Yushiko de cuatro y Ruki de cinco. Ruki es la hija de Mitarashi Anko, es una niña necia, terca y próximamente una Anko versión miniatura. Yushiko físicamente se parece a Yamato pero en personalidad tiene más cosas de Yugao. Hiruzen se parecía a su difunto padre en casi todo menos en sus rojizos ojos y monstruo Hatake idéntico a su papá.

Era un día de padres…y tres madres que eran Anko, Sakura y Kurenai, pero de resto eran Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto con su pequeño de dos años, Sasuke con su niño de tres y medio, Kiba con su niña de dos años y Sakura por su lado con su niña de dos años .

—Kakashi, hace tiempo que no sales ¿ha pasado algo?—preguntó el castaño extrañado.

—No nada, solo que últimamente he estado arreglando unas cosas—respondió un poco nervioso rascando el nunca.

—Ummm, sabes Yushi-chan ya cumplirá los cinco años así que la voy a inscribir en la academia, bueno eso quiere Yugao y me parece bien—inició una conversación algo agradable para Hatake.

—Es cierto, bueno también inscribiré a Sakumo


	2. Chapter 2

***Parque 2***

—Es cierto, bueno también inscribiré a Sakumo—sonrió bajo su máscara, por fin volvería a su vida ninja y no de niñera y por fin podría estar feliz con su esposa una vez pequeño monstruo entrara a la academia.

El llanto del pequeño Hatake para la conversación de todos los adultos al ver que el niño se había caído de un juego. Rápidamente todos van a ver principalmente Hanare y Kakashi para asegurarse de que el niño está bien. Hanare le limpia las ropitas y revisa si se había lastimado, nada serio por suerte uno que otro raspón que fue curado por Sakura. El niño aun en su dolor y tragedia –según Kakashi- se abrazó a su madre quien lo cargó acariciando sus plateados cabellos.

—Ya tranquilo Sakumo-chan, ya pasó—le calmaba su madre con delicadeza—si quieres voy a comprar unos dangos ¿sí?

—Ujm—asintió el niño más calmado que luego pasó a los brazos de su padre mientras la mujer de cabello café iba a comprar unos dangos. Cuando todos estaban tranquilos y se volvieron a sentar en los bancos, Kakashi bajo a su hijo.

—Lo volviste a hacer pequeño monstruo—rió burlón Hatake mayor.

—Quería dangos antes de la cena—sonrió el pequeño antes de irse a jugar con Yushiko y los demás.

…

***Enséñame ninjutsus***

Pequeño monstruo Hatake de siete años volvía de sus clases con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que extrañó a su padre quien se acercó a él y preguntó que le ocurría.

_Yushiko ya sabe manejar el mokuton_

Fueron las palabras de su pequeño clon, nada raro en un niño que estudia para ninja ¿pero cuál era el problema? Sakumo sabe hacer clones, hacer el jutsu de sustitución, sabía moldear chakra y otros básicos, pero no parece suficiente.

_Yo quiero aprender jutsus como los tuyos_

Vaya no la tiene muy fácil, bueno hay que ir por lo básico así que fue a su porta shuriken del cual sacó unos papelitos y le entregó uno al pequeño. Son esos papeles especiales para saber el elemento de tu chakra, Kakashi le indicó que enfocara su chakra para ver cuál era su elemento y el niño obedeció causando que el papel se corrugara.

_Raiton_

Se sorprendió un poco Kakashi, bueno no era nada del otro mundo era una posibilidad muy grande ya que el elemento de su chakra también es el rayo, no sería sorpresa que la de su pequeño también lo fuera. Inicio una pequeña charla sobre dicho elemente pero pequeño monstruo Hatake no prestaba mucha atención. Hatake mayor se molestó por eso pero decidió relajarse, ambos salieron al jardín y Kakashi le mostró un Raikiri.

Tuvo que explicarle de mil maneras para que pudiera comprender, bueno tal vez exagera pero si le costó encontrar las palabras indicadas para que entendiera más rápido el punto, lo consiguió y en unas dos semanas pequeño monstruo Hatake estaba luciendo su recién aprendido Raikiri en la academia.

…

***Me gusta una chica***

El ya no tan pequeño monstruo Hatake volvía de una misión algo triste, dejó sus sandalias ninjas en la entrada, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación ignorando el saludo de su madre o el llamado de su padre y sin más se encerró en su habitación.

—Sakumo—escuchó la voz de progenitor del otro lado de la puerta— ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta así que entró sin permiso alguno encontrándose con su hijo aun con sus ropas ninjas que eran como las de él de joven y con una cara de haber tenido un mal día— ¿Qué pasa hijo?—preguntó sentándose en la cama junto a él, monstruo Hatake de trece años le miró un momento hasta que decidió hablar.

—Papá… ¿me prometes que no te enojas?—sonrió mirando a su padre como un niño pequeño.

—Depende—Kakashi le miró arqueando una ceja con tono serio, no es que fuera el papá malo que no deja hacer nada y castiga por todo, pero tampoco debía ser tan "blando".

—Pues…—Hatake menor se acercó a su porta kunais y sacó el famoso librito "Icha Icha Paradise".

—Así que tú lo tenías—le miró fingiendo enojo por lo que el menor sonrió nerviosos.

—Jeje lo siento…me llamó mucho la atención pero…papá eres un pervertido—frunció el ceño sonriendo divertido.

— ¿Por qué página vas?—preguntó sin rodeos el mayor.

—La 52—respondió desviando la mirada.

—Y el pervertido soy yo—sonrió burlón Kakashi—bueno ¿Cuál es tu problema monstruo?—preguntó recordando la depresión al llegar.

—Bueno…Yushiko me vio leyendo el libro y…me preguntó de que era, yo no le quise decir así que me lo arrebató, luego me golpeo y me gritó pervertido—contó volviendo a su tristeza.

—Ya veo…bueno tú y Yushiko siempre discuten ¿cuál es el problema?—preguntó de nuevo un poco confundido, no era raro que su hijo y la hija de su kohai discutieran.

—Es que…—el joven peli plata baja la cabeza algo sonrojado—Yushiko me gusta y…ahora cree que soy un pervertido y no me quiso hablar el resto de la misión.

—Ummm, así que eso—sonrió algo divertido, su hijo tomo eso como un insulto así que le miró molesto pero se confundió un poco al sentir la mano de Kakashi en su cabeza—hijo te diré algo. Lo pervertido ya es como un kekkei genkai en los Hatake, mi abuelo, mi padre yo y ahora tú y puede que próximamente tus hijos; y lo de Yushiko, no te preocupes es algo normal que una chica reaccione así solo intenta hablar con ella, dile que…solo lo leíste por curiosidad, te permitiré leer los otros pero aquí y siempre y cuando tu madre no lo sepa. Luego muéstrate como siempre y verá que eres el mismo que conoce desde los pañales.

—Gracias papá, mañana hablaré con Yushi, es más le invitaré un helado—sonrió reconfortado Sakumo.

—Así se habla hijo—sonrió antes de pararse y disponerse a salir de la habitación—por cierto… ¿ya pasaste el capítulo de Emily?

—Sí—asintió y ambos sonrieron de manera pervertida

Kakashi salió de la habitación de su primogénito sintiéndose reconfortado, realmente su monstruo había crecido bastante, aún recuerda aquel bodoque con patas que solo sabía llorar y acaparar la atención de su amada Hanare…ahora que lo pensaba tenía tiempo sin tener de "lo suyo", lo mejor era aprovechar que Sakumo se ponía sus audífonos y se dedicaba a leer.

FIN


End file.
